The New Kids
by miracle
Summary: More will be explained in the next chapters, scouts fall into the gundam world, some weird stuff happens, romance will come in soon
1. An Unlikely Arrival

A

A.N. I am open to suggestions for the romantic pairings. I may not use all the suggestions, but I will keep them in mind. If you have any comments, questions, insights, or suggestions of any kind, tell me in the review or e-mail me. Please review! I would love to hear what you think of the story. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

The New Kids

The students of the Peacecraft Academy in the Sanq kingdom rushed out of the school building, glad to have time off from their classes to eat lunch. Most of the students had opted to eat their lunch outside at the picnic tables because it was such a beautiful day outside. 

After a few minutes the commotion died down and the teenagers were all eating happily, chatting with their friends, or in five boys' cases, whipping out their laptops and checking their e-mail. The five boys, known as Heero Yui, Trowa Barton, Chang Wufei, Quatre Winner, and Duo Maxwell, all shut their laptops after finding out that they had received no knew information or missions.

Just as the last laptop clicked shut, they heard a scream. They weren't the only ones, however. All the students were looking around, attempting to find where the scream was coming from. Then, all at once, they saw it, it was a girl... and she was… falling from the sky?

The girl, dressed in all orangish-yellow with her blonde hair tied back by a large red bow, hit the ground with a thud and ceased to scream. A second later a girl outfitted in green with her dark auburn hair tied back in a ponytail hit the ground about five feet to the right of the first girl. Then came a girl in all blue, entirely in blue, even her short hair was a dark shade of blue. The blue girl hit the ground about ten feet closer to the school than the other two girls, meaning she was only about fifteen feet from the building. Moments after the blue girl hit the ground a girl in all red came hurtling towards the earth, her long black hair flying about her. The girl in red screamed as all the others had, but if one was listening closely, as the five boys had been, you could hear her gasp "Usagi" as she hit the ground.

All the students looked up again to watch the sky for more falling and screaming girls. They did see one last figure, clad entirely in white, falling towards the earth, but unlike all the other girls, she did not make a single sound. Two streamers, which they soon identified as pigtails, waved and flapped as the air rushed past her, as if trying to keep her aloft. Their efforts, however, were in vain, as she grew closer to the ground. But this final girl did not have the luck of the others to land on the soft ground ranging in the 25 feet in between the scattered picnic tables and the school building. With a resounding thud the girl hit the roof of the Academy. Loud bumps and bangs could be heard as she rolled down the incline of the roof. As was inevitable, when she reached the end of the slope she flew of the roof, started falling to the ground, and then met it with a smack. 

All the students made no move; they seemed to be frozen in their places. After a moment they saw the girls start to move slightly. The orange girl began to painfully rise to her feet. She looked down and saw the other 3 girls and gasped. She seemed relieved when the girl in red got up. All of a sudden, surprising all who were watching, the girl in green flipped herself of the ground into a fighting position. She sighed when she saw the other girls, and the blue girl who was standing now, too, was using a mini- computer to apparently scan the other girls. Then all at once the girls looked at each other horrified and screamed "USAGI!" and ran off to the girl in white who was not moving. 

AN: ok, sorry that was short and kind of boring, but it had to be done, I had to have a way to show how the characters came to this new place. The next chapter will be more interesting, and some romance will come in play. Please send me review with in suggestions or comments you have.  
  
Always Smiling,   
Miracle


	2. What's Behind Door Number Two?

AN: Thank all of you very much for you reviews

AN: Thank all of you very much for you reviews! I am so glad that y'all had a good reaction to my fic. Now, as to the subject of romantic pairings, I received many suggestions for the different couples. Sadly, I will not be able to take all of these suggestions in _this _fic, but I will however be using entirely different pairings in my next story that I will be starting in probably around three days. In this fic, the pairings will be as follows: Usagi/ Heero, Makoto/ Duo, Rei/ Wufei, Ami/ Trowa, and Minako/ Quatre.   
As for my next fic, the pairings will be different, I repeat, the pairings will be different. I have already received one vote for it to be a Serena/Duo fic, an offer that I am leaning towards. Any other suggestions are welcome; I love getting your reviews and will keep your ideas in mind. If you have any ideas at all, whether it be concerning plot or characters, in this or the upcoming fic, feel free to express your ideas in your review or Via e-mail. I will not know your opinions if you do not REVIEW! This fic is definitely going to be Heero/ Usagi, but if anyone really wants the other characters to be paired differently and enough people feel the same way I will consider changing it. But, if I don't change the couples in this fic, just remember that your suggestion will probably be used in the one I will be starting in a few days. I am also going to write a fic where Serena and Hotaru and possible the rest of the outers are sent to the Gundam world, if you have any opinions about that they are also welcome.  
Sorry about the long Authors Note, but it was just a bunch of stuff I had to tell you, but anyway, on with the story!

The New Kids

Ch. 2 

*~* Then all at once the girls looked at each other horrified and screamed "USAGI!" and ran off to the girl in white who was not moving. *~*

The five Gundam boys looked on in amazement (well, at least as much amazement the Gundam boys show!). What the hell was going on? Strange girls were falling from the sky! Quatre's eyes were wide and his mouth was open in utter astonishment. Over to the left Wufei looked as if he wasn't sure what to think or what facial expression to use but thought to himself, "Airborne Onna's?" Most of Trowa's face was covered by his hair so it was hard to tell what he was thinking, but the one eye they could see was slightly bulged. If Heero felt any emotion, he hid it behind his emotionless façade and looked on at the spectacle rather calmly, but inside he wondered to himself, "WHAT THE HELL?"

Duo however looked more amazed than any of them. "It's raining girls," he whispered to nobody in particular. Then a little bit louder he said, "Not just any girls though…. It's raining TOTAL BABES!" Everyone seemed too preoccupied staring at the odd girls to comment on his outburst.

The girls huddled around the prone body of their friend. The all held their breath as Ami, who was in fact the "blue girl" scanned her body, not daring to speak aloud, but just silently hoping that their friend and leader was going to be alright. After a few moments Ami let out a relieved sigh. "She is going to be alright," she said in Japanese. She continued by saying, "she has s mild concussion, but other that that she is relatively ok. She only retained minor cuts and bruises from the attack; it wasn't a very powerful Youma. However, she did receive the full brunt of the attack when she protected that young girl who wandered into the area where we were battling. Thankfully she did not break anything when she fell…" Ami paused for a second as if in deep thought, "… when she fell…. to wherever we are right now. But she will be sore for a little while. Actually you can all expect to feel slightly sore for a while. You see, apparently we were traveling towards the ground at a high velocity and at our trajectory…" Before she could get any further with analysis of their fall, Makoto cut in.

"Let's just say we hit the ground hard enough to make a thud, 'kay Ami?" Mina giggled at the face that Ami was making as Makoto said this. "We wouldn't have understood a word you had said anyway," she said as if it were some sort of consolation. 

The four girls looked down to see Usagi's eyes begin to flutter open. Makoto and Ami went to her right side as Mina and Rei stood on her left. This inadvertently giving all the Academy students a perfect view of the white girl, who they now affirmed was referred to as "Usagi," as she blearily rose to her feet. She shook her head and blinked a few times rapidly and looked to be completely disoriented. 

After she had gotten her bearings, she looked at her friends questioningly, "Where are we? And what in the name of the moon are we wearing, where are our fukus?" For the first time since they had arrived the girls looked down at themselves. They were in fact NOT wearing their fukus. Each of them were wearing an outfit in their given color which consisted of boot cut pants, a tube top slightly lighter in color than their pants, and small (as in not baggy, they still fit) zip up sweaters with hoods. The sweaters were a shade darker than their pants. This was true for all but Usagi, because white doesn't have different shades. Her pants and sweater were white and her tube top was gold. 

"Actually," Mina said happily, "these outfits are pretty cute… are we going to get new outfits every time we fall out of the sky, 'cause if so I will never have to go shopping again!"

"Lets worry about our outfits later Mina," Rei said.

"Rei is right," said Makoto. "First things first. Ami have you been able to find out where we are from that computer thingie of yours?"

Ami, who had been avidly typing on her mini-computer, looked up at her friends seriously. "I don't understand," she said, as the others looked utterly surprised. Ami, NOT understand something? There must be something _really _strange going on for AMI to not understand. "Not only have I been unable to ascertain our location," she continued, "but I have been unable to access any information at all!"

At this point, a student who seemed to have been holding his breath let out a loud sigh. This brought the five girls attention to the crowd of students staring at them intently. Usagi voiced the question that the rest of the girls were thinking. "Where are we?" she asked the students. Most of the students, who did not speak Japanese, did not understand. The five boys did understand her question, however none of them answered. They like everyone else found themselves at a lack for words.

Ami thought to herself then realized the problem. "Usagi" she said, speaking in English now (they had learned it at their school), "These people do not seem to understand Japanese. Perhaps you should try again in English?"

Usagi, taking her friends advice, asked her question again, this time in surprisingly good English, "Where are we?"

After a few moments, Heero, who seemed to gather his wits and his voice before the others, said in a monotone voice, "The Sanq Kingdom."

"Okaaaaaaaay," said Usagi, still looking slightly flustered. "If I knew what or where the 'Sanq Kingdom' was that might have helped me out, but considering I don't… I still have absolutely no idea what is going on here. But anyway, moving on, we must try to find out as much as possible as soon as possible. Starting with," she said turning towards her friend, "how in the name of the moon did we get here?"

Her friends all looked abashed, none of them having the slightest idea of how to answer her question. 

"I believe I can answer that," said a voice. Everyone looked up to see a woman walking towards them. She had dark green-black hair, half of which was tied up in a bun, resembling the ones that Usagi had on either side of her head. The woman looked pointedly at the 5 girls, "I brought you here," she said calmly.

"Setsuna," Usagi said, a little less calmly, "would you please explain to me what the hell is going on?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: The next chapter will be longer. Why did Setsuna bring the scouts here? Ch 3 will either be called, "Setsuna Reveals," or "What's Behind Door Number Two?" 

I have received many more reviews since I started writing this chapter and I had based the couples on what I had read on the earlier reviews. Now, in the later reviews I am getting a lot or new suggestions on different couples. This will definitely be a Heero/Usagi fic (But like I said earlier, my next one wont) However, all the other couples are up for grabs. Since there has not really been any romance yet, if I get enough votes, I will change the couples. Tell me what you think in your reviews! Thank you for your interest, I love hearing your ideas.

Always Smiling,

Miracle


	3. Explanations, Introductions, and Confusi...

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry that I have been gone for so long. First my computer was acting all weird, and then just as I got it fixed I had to go to Houston for a while. Anyway, I'm sorry it has been so long. Tell me what you think. Review review review.

Explanations, Introductions, and Confusion

~*~*~*~*~*~

"I brought you here," she said calmly.

"Setsuna," Usagi said, a little less calmly, "would you please explain to me what the hell is going on?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"I underwent great difficulty to get you girls here. I am sorry for the… er… shall we say, _inconvenience_ of your arrival," Setsuna said. "I would especially like to apologize to you, Usagi, your placement seemed to be a little off in the situation. Sorry about you hitting the building, that was not meant to be part of your… landing."

"Don't worry about it Setsuna," Usagi said, "just explain to me for what reason you brought us here. Is there something wrong?"

Setsuna looked around at all the students. "Why don't we go somewhere a little more private where we can discuss this." Usagi nodded looking extremely determined. "I understand your request for privacy Setsuna," she said. "But I gotta tell ya, when we get to this private place, you have major explaining to do!" 

Setsuna turned on her heel and began to walk off with the five girls following behind her. As they rounded a corner and disappeared from view, chatter irrupted from the students. Heero looked at the other boys and they nodded. Taking advantage of the commotion the other students were making, the five boys slipped away in pursuit of the mysterious girls. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

The five girls and the tall woman with green-black hair walked along the deserted sidewalk (it was school hours, not a lot of people out) unaware of the five boys following stealthily behind them. The boys carefully hid from the view of the girls and stayed within range of hearing. As they listened closely, this is what they heard:

"Setsuna," the golden-orange girl, whose name they had discovered was Minako or Mina, was saying, "I know this has nothing to do with why you called us here, but I can't help but wonder, what happened to our fukus?"

Setsuna looked at her with a slight smirk. "Well I couldn't very well have you arrive in your fukus. In case you haven't realized our fukus are rather… shall we say… risqué. I opted instead for the outfits you are wearing now. I made sure that you all had your respective colors-" The boys looked at each other, why were the colors they were wearing so important? "-and made sure you were a little more well covered. As you notice however, you do have tubetops. Girls don't usually wear those anymore, but I new you would something to make you different from the other girls, more individual. But as I was saying, times have changed." She looked pointedly at the girls as she said these last words, as if there was something more that was very important. Obviously something that the girls understood, their eyes widened. The boys looked at each other again, they sure as hell didn't understand!

"That brings me to a something that I have been pondering," Ami said. "When we first arrived here my readings were decisively inconclusive."

"We will discuss that," said the woman, "when we get inside." As she said this, Setsuna opened the door to a rather nice apartment building. The girls went followed her inside. The boys looked at each other.

"We should get back to the school," Quatre said, "we will find out more about these girls later. The others nodded and they headed back to the Academy.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Setsuna led the girls into an apartment. As they walked into the living room area she motioned for them to sit down in the various chairs and the couch. "So," Usagi said conversationally, "what's the story?"

"Yeah," Rei said," where are we?"

"As said earlier, you are in the Sanq Kingdom," Ami opened her mouth to say something but Setsuna held up her hand to silence her. "Yes, I know that you do not know what the Sanq Kingdom is. I will explain everything. We are currently in another dimension. This is still earth, just different. I know this is difficult to understand, but you must bear with me. As you have probably noticed, the attacks you have been dealing with recently have not been as difficult as usual. Over the past 2 days it has become apparent to me that there were dimensional rifts throughout the fabrics of the space-time continuum. These rifts were created by our enemies. They have been using some lesser youma to keep you busy while they attacked this other earth. An earth where no one posses powers such as your that could defeat them. This world is run by technology, and would be helpless against the Negaverse. But that is why I brought you here. You are going to protect this world and these people." Setsuna leaned back in her chair.

"But, Setsuna, you have left one important fact out," said Usagi. "Who is guarding our world while we are guarding this one?"

"Good question," replied Setsuna. "I left the outers in our world to protect it until all the youma are destroyed. The Negaverse only left a few youma behind and took the rest of them with them. I have sealed the rifts that they created. They have no way of returning to our world. They're trapped here. When the youma have been defeated, the outers will join you in your battle here. Well," Setsuna said getting up, "that is enough of that for now. I have taken the liberty of making living arrangements for you. I bought 3 different apartments and took down the walls connecting them. You will have ample room," She said smiling. "There is a room for each of you, and one for me for the times I will be staying here. More accommodations will be made when the outers come."

"ALL RIGHT!" said Mina excitedly as she looked around their large new living quarters. Then she looked a little worried. "Umm… Setsuna, we didn't bring any of our stuff with us…"

Setsuna grinned at her mischievously. "That's why we're going SHOPPING!" All the girls "whooped" and ran out of the apartment with Setsuna. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

The Next Day

The five girls were standing in front of the Academy. Setsuna had enrolled them the previous day; this would be their first day at school. The girls took a deep breath and walked inside the school building.

The halls were crowed with students as the girls made their way to their lockers that were next to each other. They talked excitedly with each other as they put their books into their lockers, taking no notice of the boys a few lockers down, staring intently at them. Taking only their necessary books, the girls headed off to their first class: English. 

"Welcome class!" the teacher said as the students began filing into the classroom. He waited until all the students had settled into their seats before he began speaking again. "We have five new students joining our class today," he said, gesturing towards five girls standing in front of the classroom. "Introduce yourselves to the class please," he said to the girls. 

The first girl looked up smiling at the class. "Hey everyone, I'm Minako, but you can call me Mina," she said flashing a 'V' sign. 

Then next girl was looking very shyly down at her shoes. "I...I…I'm…" she was mumbling quietly. Mina nudged her. The blue haired girls looked up at Mina who was smiling at her. She smiled back. The exchange appeared to have given her the courage she needed. "Hello," she said smiling at the class, "I'm Ami."

The girl next to Ami was looking at the class brightly. "Hi, I'm Makoto, Mako for short," she said. Then she narrowed her eyes a little, "And if any of you even _try_ to hurt Usagi, I swear I will kick you a-mph kmphp…" The girl with black hair who was standing to the left of Makoto had clapped her hand over the taller girls mouth. 

"Hey," said the black haired girl, "I'm Rei and…" she tilted her head toward Makoto, "what she said."

Finally the last girl looked up at them. "Konnichi wa," she said, "I'm Usagi." This was obviously the girl they had been warned against harming. 

"Alright," said the teacher, "now that you have been introduced you may take your seats. You will all be seated in the sixth row."

The walked up the isle and sat down in their chairs. When the teacher started lecturing they took out their notebooks and started taking notes. A row behind them, five boys did the same.

~*~*~*~*~*~

When the lunch bell rang the students once again went to their lockers to put away their books, gather their lunches and head outside. 

Reality hit the girls full blast as they looked around at the crowded picnic tables. "Um… guys… where are we going to sit?" Mina asked tentatively. 

"Um…" said Mako as she looked around. "Hey look! Over there! That table with the five boys sitting at it. It looks like there is room enough for us at that table.

"Yeah," said Rei, "don't they sit behind us in English?"

"Sounds good to me," Usagi said. "Is it ok with you, Ami?" Ami nodded to show her consent and the girls walked up to the G-boys' table.

"Excuse me guys," Mina said. "Do you mind if we sit here?"

"Anything for fine young ladies such as yourselves," said the boy with braided hair. The girls giggled and blushed then sat down at the table. "Why don't I introduce myself," the braided boy continued. "I am Duo Maxwell, and these are my friends, Heero Yui, Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton, and Chang Wufei." He pointed to each of the boys in turn as he said their names. 

Heero looked at the girls suspiciously and grunted, "Hn."

"Hello, it is very nice to meet you," Quatre said pleasantly.

Trowa said nothing but nodded in acknowledgement.

Wufei looked at them sharply then started to mumble under his breath so that they could hardly hear. "Weak onnas…"

Rei shot up from her seat. "WHAT did you say? Did you just call us weak? OOOOOOOOh now you gunna die! I'll flame you to death you little mph-kmph-bbbbb…"

Mako was holding the struggling girl back as Mina held Rei's arms to her sides. Ami had her had clamped over the girl's mouth. Usagi was holding her stomach because she was laughing to hard. "You just had to go and piss her off didn't you?" she said when she had finally stopped laughing. "You better watch you back for the next couple days…" she said a little more seriously, "… otherwise she can- and _will_- kill you."

Usagi turned to the struggling girl. "Rei," she said in a commanding tone, "if you are going to fight, save it for the gym or a battle, but right now we are eating lunch. Calm down and control you anger." The other girls released Rei and sat down. Rei went over to her seat and she too sat down, glaring at Wufei. 

The five boys were pondering to themselves something that Usagi had said. _"save it for the gym or a battle"_ What had she meant by battle? However they said nothing about their suspicions out loud. 

The girls heard a slight rumbling sound coming from above. None of the other students seemed to notice it. "What is that rumbling noise? I sounds like thunder!" said Mina. 

"But I don't feel any rain coming!" said Ami. (AN you know how she deals with water and ice.)

All of a sudden everyone but Mako's eyes went wide. Mako sat obliviously eating her sandwich as the four other girls began to stare at her questioningly. She looked up as if sensing their gazes. Her eyes went wide too. She dropped her sandwich and held up her hands as if defending herself. The five boys watched, the girls seemed to have forgotten about their presence, and they had no idea as to what was going on. Mako looked at her friends. "Don't look at me like that!" she said. "If you think I'm doing that you are waaaaay off. And trust me, that is NOT thunder, I should know." 

"Well if it is not thunder," Rei said, "what is… it…????" The noise was becoming louder. The girls looked up. Then they saw it…

"What in the name of the moon is THAT!" Serena whispered. She quickly collected her wits. Still staring at the thing in sky she spoke. "Ami," she said, "scan that thing. Find out what it is." The boys looked over to see Ami staring avidly into the screen of a mini-computer that they had noticed her carrying earlier. (I wonder why? Subspace pocket to the rescue!)

~*~*~*~*~*~

AN. OK, I hope you liked it, more will be out soon. Review or e-mail me to tell me what you think. Oh, something I forgot to tell you is that in my fic, Usagi is more mature and smarter in my story than she is in the show.

By the way, I'm going to start another fic with Hotaru and Usagi in it. Now, my question for you is this, do you want any of the other scouts in it? I want it to have romance and if I make it with only Hotaru and Usagi then that is only two of the pilots. That would be ok, but I am also considering bringing in some of the other scouts. Like maybe having…I dunno, Makoto coming too, or two of the inners, Hotaru and Setsuna, or… I dunno!

In you reviews for this story, vote for if you want it to be just 

  1. Just Hotaru and Serena
  2. Or Hotaru Serena and some of the other scouts
  3. Or just Serena and the inners and save Hotaru for another story

If you vote for #2, tell me which of the other scouts you want along for the ride.


End file.
